demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rubyblaze
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rubyblaze page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 02:01, June 17, 2010 :D WANNA BE FREINDS?! IF YOU SAY YES I WILL LOVE YOU FORVER! :D Btw I'm Cailin Daughter Of Rhea :) Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 23:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) YEAH! I LOVE YOU FOREVER NOW! :D Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 23:59, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Thx!!!! Thanks for telling me about the damn anon...I fixed it...I just HATE those 'effing anons with no 'effing life...i wish they'd just die or give up X3 -Thief-Daughter of Athena- 01:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it's not that bad! Better than my crush... -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 21:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) its ok! if u date him and marry him and i marry aarn we'd be sisters! lol Obsessedperson 21:09, June 28, 2010 (UTC) My crush is on here. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 21:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Look who just logged on! Obsessedperson 22:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) He just logged on.....Yours not mine! I have 2hours 30minutes at least for that!!!!!!!Obsessedperson 22:29, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I know. Im saying the bro is logged on. i have to wait...-sighs wistfully- Obsessedperson 22:32, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Because you asked and it would only be fair...I like Warboss. Yeah, I'm attracted to smart people. xD -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 22:48, June 28, 2010 (UTC) How did you know? -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 22:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) email there should be an email user button on my userpage at the bottom. email me if you want. Being single sucks. 23:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Not Engaged anymore, didnt work out, she left me......., everybody did, I just dont know anymore, Rach is mad at me, Henry, said that I was planning a new olympus when i was really only sugesting it........., I dont know.......... Shawn, god of singing, emotions, decsions, and relationships 17:58, July 18, 2010 (UTC) oh, thanks but I wish Rach wasnt mad at me, we got into a fight and she just got mad and I left Shawn, god of singing, emotions, decsions, and relationships 19:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) thats wot henry said when i first met him. you can read it on the blog BATTLE PLAN Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 19:17, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, Rach was planning to kill her child, who was supposed to turn good in a few hours and I tried to help but she told me to stay out of it and then, we got into a huge fight, so then I left, but i dont know if you can calm her down. Shawn, god of singing, emotions, decsions, and relationships 19:22, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I'm the "almighty Eragon". And the books are quite accurate. Christopher Paolini knew a lot 'bout us. If you got any questions on Riders or anything, ask me n' Saphira. Thanks! Eragon and Saphira 00:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, in a way I'm a demigod. I was raised with no religion...but still. I'm kinda more of a fan....Julienne/Zala told me about this life..before she "lost it". I kinda admire what you guys do. Not that it's any easier than mine T.T Damn Galitorix Why do ya hate it? I'm sure it's not that bad.Trust me, I fight urgals and I don't hate it. -shrugs- It's all down ta whatcha make of it. Yeah. Hm..that sucks. I gotta let ya go kiddo..talk to ya tommorrow I gues.. G'night! (Saphira says G'night as well) Hello Interesting. How do ya suppose on doing that? Eragon & Saphira 00:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Interesting but be careful...procedures like this sometimes end painfully. Saphira: Everyone is born for a reason. You may be a great hero one day, hatchling. Glaedr: Yes. You were born because Fate declared it, so do not doubt it. Crazy your parents may be, but you have the wits to survive. WOW. Yeah, I agree with them. They said it all...and you're a good kid. Don't doubt youself, kay? -winks- Eragon & Saphira 01:17, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Dislikes Hi. I have to say I completely agree with your dislikes. Ecspecially the one about abortion. Abortion is basically child murder. From Βιολέτα Η Πρώτη Reader και προστάτη της γνώσης Violet The First Reader, Or protector of knowledge satyr?? can you help me gett to camp ??Unknown demigod 15:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Here!!!!! Ok I tried meh best and I hope you like itt!!! YES. i agree we r drifting apart. lets talk Creator of GAO 19:36, October 16, 2010 (UTC) where elseCreator of GAO 19:39, October 16, 2010 (UTC) hi. can you tell prophecies? Are you ok? Hey, Its Danielle,Im just checking up on you....After what happend.... But yeah,Im just checking up. Is your little mortal brother and you ok now? They did some pretty nasty stuff to you guys....But yeah,Stay safe. ~Danielle~Daughter of RheaWould YOU kill to save a life? 05:25, December 6, 2010 (UTC) thnx for givin me ur user! so ur a godess? mom and dad said im might be one but they r tryin 2 find out! they visited me for the first time last night! it was awesome! I Sing about Love! 22:31, March 3, 2011 (UTC)I Sing about Love!